Gloptical Illuzions
(I've joined this wiki bois) Hi, my name is Salmon. I'm a Phangler living in Natural Street on Psychic Island...or Fire Frontier *we'll get into that later*. I'm about to tell you, i was a unfortunate victim of Gloptical Illuzions...but it's not like you think it is. You see, in monster culture, it's common that a Gloptical Iluzion simply causes chronic brain itch - as well as the swap of sense and sounds, but no. Why? I'm about to tell you my story: Back when i was a 10-year old, i went to the carnival with my family. We were going into our 5th ride, when my brother decided it would be a fun idea to check out a peculiar attraction..."Bibxa: The Gloptical Illuzioner". Strange enough, since i didn't know about Gloptical Illuzions at the time, but being the little pests we were - going in we did.....I regret that. "Hello. You must be Bibxa the Gloptic, right?" "Yeeeeesssss.....preeeeetttyy muuuuccchhh." Bibxa's voice was very slow and raspy, which would make me a little creeped out as a adult - but being my childish side at the time; i didn't care. "Woah! You must be a so-called 'Gloptical Illuzioner'!" said my brother. "Can you hypnotize one of us, pleasy-weasy? I wanna do something..." "Suuuuurrrreeeee.....i'llllll pppiiiiiccccccckkkk ttthhheee biggggeeerrr ooonnne. LOOOOOKKKK IIINNNTTOOOOO MMMYYYY EYEEEEEESSS....." Bibxa said as she performed a harp song. I stared in awe, as colors flashed everywhere in sight. Suddenly, the harp music sped up into a undescrible rattling noise, as i felt something moving towards me.... As the colors got faster and brighter, i felt thousand of slimy limbs holding me back into the rainbowy abyss! Everything blacked out for a second... "And done! I've still got it!" said a more masculine voice, unfamiliar to that of Bibxa or any Gloptic i knew from Magical Groove. Shockingly, instead of her, a Incisaur was there?! As far as i know, Incisaurs aren't able to go on Psychic Island, nor have they been rediscovered yet...but again, as a child, i stupidly thought Bibxa just transformed into one. "Woah! Bibxa, you're a Incisaur! How can you transform like that?" "Bibxa...who's Bibxa? I'm Achy! The best magician in the monster world, little one!" said the Incisaur, now known as Achy. "..." I looked down. My brother was still there, but a little Phangler with a blue spotted bow stood beside him. I had a little sister? I originally didn't have one, as far as i knew... What the heck?! "Hey, big brother. Who's that?" "Oh, that's your sister. Did you forget?" "...What?" That's when i realized...Bibxa (and the million Gloptics) transported me to a alternate dimension. As i ran out and looked at the atmosphere, i found out this was a version where Fire Frontier never became Psychic Island - where Cold won as the fourth element instead! I am still currently trapped in this other "Monster World", where some things are different - but others remain the same. Here's a list of my findings, that i made and researched when the years and my age passed: Salmon's Alternate Dimension Findings W.I.P. Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Alternate Dimension Category:Creepypasta Category:Weird Category:Myths Category:Gone Wrong Category:Mystery Category:Newer Ekoj12 Category:W.I.P Category:W.I.Ps